


The Organ Heart

by suckmymika



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Death/Execution spoilers, F/M, First Class Trial spoilers, Mastermind spoilers kind of, Multi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Other, Ultimate Detective, Ultimate Pianist, post trial Kaede/Shuichi relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmymika/pseuds/suckmymika
Summary: What exactly is going on in Shuichi's head during the First Class Trial and what are his post-trial feelings? Find out inside! -->





	The Organ Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for a new fandom is quite refreshing, especially since I have been having troubles writing lately. Don't worry fellow fandoms, I'm still writing for you and have lots of ideas but I'm just in a weird place right now and writing for other fandoms will refresh my mind and writing, hopefully. (๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) 
> 
> Anyways, hello Danganronpa fandom! I've actually been in you for a couple years because I have followed all the games since release(including all the side games...) and of course the anime releases! ᵔᴥᵔ I just haven't had a chance or an idea for a fic until now! The reason I thought of this fic and other various ideas is because I'm thinking of replaying V3 with different knowledge and feelings that I didn't have the first time around. I'll probably write somethings for 1 & 2 in the future dont worry! I love all the games but especially #2 ᵔᴥᵔ hehe

 

Ever since the moment we stepped out of that locker inside one of the classrooms, I thought we would experience everything in this school of hell, but ultimately I was wrong. How was I supposed to know that you would sacrifice yourself in order to keep the other students safe from the mastermind. When we planned to take down the mastermind, I thought we were doing it together, but you had a different plan of your own which cost you your life. 

At the time of the first trial I sincerely thought you murdered Rantaro in hopes he was the mastermind and you would stop the killing game before it even began but we were wrong, the mastermind was always a step ahead of us and we were never aware of this. Because of the mastermind's plot we all just decided that you were the one who murdered Rantaro and we never thought to assume that you were the subject to a set-up, and because of this you were wrongly executed for something that you never even did. All this time we spent together before your execution could have been longer if the right person was executed the first time. 

When we first explored your Ultimate research lab together I could see the joy in your expression, you would be able to explore the wonders of music even in the stench of this hole. I know it made me happy and it probably made you happy as well, that no matter what happened in this school or this game you would still have the opportunity to play the thing that you love most.

After stepping into your research lab for the first time, I thought I would never step foot into there again after your death but my now good friend Kaito showed me that even after your death, I should still enjoy the precious memories and things that I had when you were alive. This includes sitting in your research lab, looking around at all the things that you admired and found fun and entertaining. 

This was the first time I ever wondered back in after your execution.

Shuichi opened the door to the Ultimate Pianist's research lab, and entered the room, that was decorated fancier that the rest. A grand piano stood in the center of the room, which drew all the attention to itself, among all the other things in the room like... CD's and play's...

The grand piano drew Shuichi's attention the most because that's one of the more important memories he's experienced with the Ultimate Pianist herself. Still wearing his hat at this time, he approached the piano but didn't step up to it, he stayed below the raised surface. Shuichi kind of just stood there, glancing at the piano that was stationed to the left of him. You could see Shuichi's shadow as he stood there in the darkened room with only two of the three curtains opened halfway, letting in just enough sunlight but not too much. 

It wasn't enough that Shuichi was suffering from a major loss in his life, in the worst place humanly possible, but now his mind was playing tricks on him, which only increased his pain by the tenfold. As he glanced further to the left, he saw someone who was glowing, sitting at the piano playing it like it was their own. At first glance, Shuichi was insulted someone else would dare touch Kaede's piano but himself and herself. But as he completely turned his body around to completely face the piano in all it's glory, he saw something wonderful and mesmerizing. 

The glowing body who was sitting at the piano, playing a wonderful piece of music was none other than the Ultimate Pianist herself, Kaede Akamatsu. Shuichi's eyes opened in wonder, as he slowly approached the piano, not to spook away the glowing spirit like a scared animal. Kaede's spirit had a mind of it's own, no matter how close Shuichi got, it would just continue on playing like he wasn't even there. 

For a moment, Shuichi forgot Kaede was dead and focused on the her, right beside him. She was playing one of her favorite pieces that she told Shuichi about, it was wonderful for him to be able to experience something like this with her again. But what Shuichi didn't see coming was that once the piece was over and done with, Kaede's spirit started to slowly disintegrate into nothing. Shuichi reached out his hands towards where her body was, but she was nothing no more. 

Shuichi's head banged against the piano keys as his energized mood went sour within a few seconds. Even in the afterlife, Kaede is being ripped away from Shuichi. It didn't even happen that long ago that the real Kaede was torn away from him and wrongfully executed in a brutal manner. 

Even after Kaede disappeared, Shuichi would stay sitting there starring at the black and white keys imagining Kaede's delicate fingers hitting the keys just right. After picking up his hat that had fallen, Shuichi vows that if he ever gets out of this place alive and in one-piece, he'll learn how to the play the piano, maybe not as great as the Ultimate Pianist, but Shuichi will try and live on in Kaede's honor and honor her music as well. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I want them to connect or not but this was kind of an intro into the other idea I had for Kaede/Shuichi, that I will attach here as an another chapter later on~ ᵔᴥᵔ


End file.
